


Allan {art}

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Character Portraits [12]
Category: The F Word (2013), What If (2013)
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Portraits, ear porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Adam as Allan from "What If," with a meaningful tilt to his head, a wry not-quite smile on his face, a knowing look in his eye, and ears and curls on full display as he talks about how all of this love shit is complicated, but that's good.
Series: Adam Driver Character Portraits [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748746
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	Allan {art}

**Author's Note:**

> Blunt, profane, and more than a little self-centered (but at least he's honest about it, both with himself and with others), Allan seems to have figured out how to navigate his own life with aplomb. He never once wavers in his clarity on his desire for and love of Nicole; sparks just about literally fly as soon as they meet, magnetic doesn't even begin to cover it. They just flow from one stage to the next, and don't overthink things. The unexpected doesn't seem to throw them much, they just roll with the punches and figure things out as they go along. 
> 
> Allan's cousin Chantry and his friend Wallace couldn't be more different if they tried.
> 
> In this scene Allan is not quite three sheets to the wind, which means what little filter he normally has is completely gone as he attempts to get his friend to understand that he needs to just go get the girl already. As much as Wallace doesn't appreciate it, sometimes being a friend does mean holding them accountable in uncomfortable ways, and Allan is just enough of an asshole to happily provide this service on the regular.
> 
> About 7.5 hours of drawing time all told.

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/allan.jpg)  
[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/allan-eyes.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/allan-mouth.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)   
>  [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
